Spin the Bottle
by luigiibro
Summary: A silly yet somewhat cliche-ridden prompt I threw together. At first, I thought it'd just be another casual night at Castle Bleck. Everyone was back from attempted attacks towards the heroes, and I was planning on going to bed soon. Then, I was quickly dragged into a game of Spin the Bottle, where I'd end up getting much more than I expected.


"Matthew, you should come join our game!"

"The heroes are drawing near, and you decide to play _games_?" I asked confusedly. "What are you guys even playing at a time like this? It's almost 1 am, and I was actually about to go to bed."

"It'll be fun, I swear!" Mimi pleaded, tugging at my sleeve. "Dimentio's coming!"

I shushed her the moment she said that, causing her to giggle. Yes, she knew about my crush on Dimentio, so this was her way of dragging me into this stupid game. "Fine, I'll go, but don't try anything involving me or him, okay?"

"Whatever, let's just go!" Mimi said before teleporting the two of us to what was usually the TV room. As the TV was used as a large radio (since it was set to a radio channel), everyone had moved the couch aside and formed a circle on the floor. Even Count Bleck and Nastasia were playing?!

Then, I spotted him. Around now, Dimentio wasn't even wearing his mask, revealing his...more than attractive face. I shook my head to recollect myself. _Dammit, get yourself together, Matthew!_ I complained internally.

It was then that I spotted something else. Mr. L was holding something that made me want to book it back to my room as fast as possible. **_An empty bottle_**.

 _We're playing Spin the Bottle?!_

Mimi noticed my hesitation to join the circle. "Just go sit by Dimentio, it'll be fine!" she told me quietly. Gulping, I gathered my courage and took a seat next to Dimentio.

"Ah, it's lovely to see you again, Matthew!" Dimentio proclaimed happily. "So, have you decided to join our little game?"

"Do you even know what we do in this game?" I asked him quietly. This was possibly the main reason I developed an attraction towards him. Not only was he just handsome in general, but he also seemed so whimsical and...optimistically evil, to say the least. He was bascially the jester he is, except he was using his magic for Count Bleck.

"Yes, I'm aware of the rules of this game." he nodded. "But, I'm not one who plays by the rules, so I'll do what I think is fit for this type of game."

 _Crap._

This probably meant that he was going to use his magic to move the bottle until it landed on someone that he thinks should have to kiss the person that spinned the bottle. What if it was his turn to spin the bottle, though?

 _No, don't overthink it. Let's just hope this game is over with quickly..._

"So, who's gonna go first?" Mr. L asked once everyone got comfortable.

"Yer teh one holdin' da bottle, Mr. L!" O'Chunks exclaimed. "Ye should go first!"

"Oh, please." Mr. L laughed. "Fine, I'll spin first." Mr. L placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Meanwhile, I watched Dimentio from the corner of my eye as he seemed to smile mischieviously. He wasn't using his hands to control it, but I could tell that the bottle was spinning for an abnormally long amount of time before it landed on someone: Mimi.

"Geez, do I really have to kiss the middle-aged mechanic?" Mimi whined. "Could I just kiss him on the cheek or something?"

"Count Bleck supposes that as long as it's somewhere on the face, then it counts." Count Bleck noted.

"What a relief." Mr. L sighed. "For a second, I thought I'd have to kiss the creepy girl."

"Will you shut up?!" Mimi said before placing a small peck on Mr. L's cheek. "There! Whose turn is it now?"

"Ah, the two of you fight like an old married couple." Dimentio teased, causing the shape-shifter to glare at him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Here, I'll go next." O'Chunks said as he took the bottle and spun it. Watching Dimentio again, he quickly stopped it at a certain secretary. I looked over to see the two acting rather unsure about this.

"Nastasia, it'll be fine!" Mimi giggled. "Just give the big guy a kiss on the forehead or cheek!"

Nastasia stood up from her seat and stepped up to the chunky man. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back to their seat, and the both of them seemed quite flustered by the whole ordeal.

 _Perhaps a new couple has sprouted tonight..._

"Count Bleck, did you wanna go next?" Mimi asked, bouncing in her seat. The cloaked man chuckled at this offer.

"Perhaps this could be interesting." he noted before spinning the bottle. Dimentio's grin only grew wider once the bottle began spinning, and he subconsciously let it spin until it landed on the secretary seated next to Count Bleck. Cheers were made throughout the room as Count Bleck chuckled again, and Nastasia tried her best to ignore the profuse blushing.

"I'll make this quick, Nastasia, so hold still." Count Bleck said as he lifted the hair off Nastasia's forehead. With a quick kiss to her forehead, Nastasia fell back once Count Bleck pulled away, causing Dimentio and the others to burst into laughter. So much so that Dimentio fell back onto _me_ , but he didn't seem to mind, as he was too busy holding his stomach and continued convulsing with laughter.

Once everyone calmed down, all eyes turned to me and Dimentio. "Neither of you have gone yet, so who's gonna go first?" Mr. L asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"As much as you want to kiss me, it isn't happening, L." I joked.

"Ah, I'll go next." Dimentio chimed in, wiping a tear away from his previous fit of laughter. This caused the others to hold back another fit of laughter.

"I wonder who Dimentio will have to be affectionate with tonight!" Mimi commented, turning her attention to me. I glared at her angrily until Dimentio spun the bottle.

Fear filled my chest as the bottle continued spinning. I wanted it to land on me, but I also didn't want it to land on me. I don't want him kissing anyone else, but what if it lands on me?!

My heart stopped. All eyes turned to me when the neck of the bottle was pointing in my direction. "Gee, what a lucky surprise!" Mr. L joked. "You both finally get to do something in this game!"

I almost felt tears beginning to build up in my eyes. "Dimentio, if you wish to do something subtle, go ahead." Count Bleck mentioned.

Before I could process his actions, Dimentio slipped his gloved hand under my chin and tipped my head to face him. "Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary." he smirked, causing me to blush deeply. I couldn't even gasp before Dimentio gently but firmly kissed me.

"Finally, an actual kiss!" Mr. L proclaimed, pumping his fist. "Dimentio, I can't believe you're even _doing_ such a thing!"

Dimentio wasn't paying attention to the others. He was...still kissing me. Although I could barely breathe and my face was most likely as crimson red as it could get, I took advantage of the moment and complied. Dimentio pulled away for a moment to place light kisses on my neck, causing me to whimper slightly. I knew the others were watching us, which only made me more embarrassed. Dimentio quickly returned to my lips in order to silence me.

Once the two of us pulled away, Dimentio turned to look at the others, who were trying to supress any laughter. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave." he said before transporting the two of us to his room.

"I-I..." I stammered as Dimentio came closer to me. "Dimentio, y-you..."

"Yes, Matthew?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-you like me?"

"Why yes, of course I do." he grinned. "Why else would I be treating you the way I have been? And by the way you're acting, you feel the same way?"

"Ever...ever since we met..."

"That's lovely to hear." he smiled. Giving me another kiss, he led me to his bed. "Come, we need sleep anyway."


End file.
